Nightmares
by highmaintenance
Summary: How many sleepless nights did it take to destroy Hawkeye Pierce? Too many...Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MASH yada, yada, yada...**

**Taking a break from 'Five Years' I decided to write this depressing little ficlet. The inspiration came from 'Life Less' which is a fabulous one shot written by my mate Hawk's Soul.**

**I hope you will read & review for me...thanks folks!**

* * *

Blood, bodies, death. It was everywhere. Surrounding him, suffocating him.

He was standing above a critically wounded soldier, scalpel poised for action. Faceless people with names long forgotten watched him critically, callously.

The wounded kept coming in by the dozen, a never ending stream of blood and death. The pressure was too much and he let out an ear piercing scream that echoed around the OR.

'Ben? Are you okay? Ben?'

Hawkeye awoke with a start, sweat on his face and tears in his eyes.

His father was sitting beside him on the bed. He was in Maine. He was safe.

Daniel looked at his son sympathetically. 'Would you like to talk about it?'

Most nights were like this. Hawkeye would be scared awake by nightmares of the war and Daniel would sit with him until he went back to sleep.

Since coming home he had only had one full nights sleep. At best he managed to acquire 3-4 hours before the memories would force themselves into his slumber.

'No dad, I'll be alright, go back to sleep.'

Daniel hesitated before standing up and leaving his son's room. Hawkeye sighed and got out of bed. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep now.

Admitting defeat he put on his red robe and headed for the kitchen to make some coffee.

On his way downstairs Hawkeye passed the wooden clock that hung regally on the wall. It read a quarter past three.

TBC...

* * *

**Meh...I know it's only teensy weensy as is the next chapter. Please review at any rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the fabulous reviews for the last chapter! Just so you guys know, this is only going to have one more chapter. I wasn't planning on making this long term because I have too many commitments not to mention I have to finish 'Five Years'. **

**So thank you for your encouragement and here is the next to last chapter!**

* * *

'Attention all personnel! Incoming wounded, it looks like a long one folks!'

He was in the OR once again, scrubbed up and dressed completely in white. But this white would be stained red by the time this session was over.

He took hold of the scalpel and peered reluctantly over his patient. His heart skipped a beat. It was Henry.

Henry was soaking wet and his skin appeared to have taken on a bluish hue. There was a huge gash in his forehead and his body was a mess. Hawkeye knew that no matter how long he was on the table, Henry wouldn't survive.

The Captain opened his mouth to yell for another patient but nothing came out. Not even a whimper. Without a second thought he took to gesturing wildly to get the message across.

How unfortunate it was to forget about the rusty scalpel that was still clenched tightly in his hand. Hawkeye inadvertently slashed the nurse across the centre of her face and she fell to the dusty floor with a dead thump.

He began to panic. The nurse he had killed was Margaret. Her once beautiful features were disfigured and bloody.

'Look what you've done!'

He turned to see BJ staring murderously at him. His eyes were completely silver with no pupil.

'You killed Margaret and you killed Henry.' BJ whispered maliciously.

Hawkeye shook his head and thought loudly _I didn't mean to!_

'Oh but you did Pierce!'

To Hawkeye's horror Margaret had risen from the floor and was approaching him slowly, one blue-green eye hanging from its socket.

'Everything is your fault.'

The entire OR was now bearing down on him, once friendly eyes glazed over with hatred. He shook his head viciously and crept backwards away from the group.

How unfortunate it was that he tripped over Nurse Baker's foot and went skidding painfully to the floor.

'Now it's your turn _Benjamin_.'

Grey eyes wide with horror, Hawkeye watched as Margaret held up a nastily rusted scalpel and smirked evilly.

With cheers and encouragement from her co workers, Margaret took one last look at him and brought the scalpel down with alarming speed…

TBC...

* * *

**Please review this guys! Stay tuned for the final chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooh thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are fabulous! Well this is the final instalment of 'Nightmares' and I hope it is to your liking. I know it's rather short but this was all that was left to do...read on and review my pretties!**

* * *

Hawkeye jolted awake and looked around his room frantically. He was not in the OR, thank God. 

Looking at his watch Hawkeye saw that it was 2:30. His once cerulean eyes (now grey) filled with tears. He was sick to death of waking in the middle of the night. It was debilitating and Hawkeye had to give up work three months ago because of his insomnia.

Was this all his life had become, just one horrific sleepless night after another? As a doctor Hawkeye knew that this cycle, if not broken, would eventually kill him. But oddly…this information did not concern him.

Death would mean no longer feeling the pain of exhaustion.

No longer dreading nightfall.

No longer remembering the war.

Getting out of bed as usual, Hawkeye slipped on his crimson robe and headed to the bathroom. The doctor closed the door slowly behind him but did not lock it.

He opened the medicine cabinet quietly and began searching through it in determination.

* * *

The bathroom was where Daniel Pierce found his son later that morning. Lying spread eagled on the tiled floor next to two empty pill bottles. And on his once handsome face…a contented smile.

Hawkeye Pierce would be plagued by nightmares no more.

END

* * *

**Well there you go...he ended his pain. Tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**Until next time folks...Abyssinia!**


End file.
